Forum:Navboxes
Hi all, I've created a standard template for use on article pages. With this creation will come several new navboxes, of course, and this forum is going to be the place for any/all suggestions. If you would like to create a new navbox, I recommend that you test it on your sandbox and post a finished product here for community input/consensus on whether to implement the navbox. Please keep this page organized by adding a subheader below with your suggestion(s) and the community will be able to comment. Navboxes can be considered approved once all concerns by users have been addressed and the discussion has been resolved for three days. You may then create the navbox itself and apply it to all the appropriate pages (if there are many pages, please feel free to ask for help with implementing it). All approved navboxes' discussions will be moved to this forum's talk page. Any further discussion on those navboxes should go on their official template's talk page. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:01, January 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- Please add a comment right up here (before the suggestions header) on your input about the following: Should we create a "See also" header on article pages specifically for Navboxes? Or should we just place Navboxes directly after the references section (no header)? Also, any input on color schemes (like how we should determine the navbox colors or if they even matter..?) --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:06, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :Hi! Great that we're implementing this now (it's about time we have a clear, organised way for viewers to work their way around the site easily). 1. I disagree with the header, generally I see 'See also' headers as misleading if we have navboxes. I think see also gives the impression that you are going to be directed towards an article on a Wikipedia page (for example, on a page marked 'Kate Bush', the see also section (in my opinion) would leave a link to her website, maybe a biography and the Wikipedia article). Two, I think colours do matter (and that each navbox should have a different colour to make it easier to diffrenciate between them). Like the literary footer we have on the main page, there's a border, a small picture related to fantasy books and then the content. We could make ours based on that with a small picture to represent it and a colour around it. Hard to pick which colours though or whether it will be a random one for each infobox. That's just my opinion. On a different note, once we've established some basic navboxes, we should probably make a documentation page for the template as it's not the most self-explanatory for newer users. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:58, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Some of the template suggestions above will be continued on the template talk page. The header and colours discussion can continue here. I think randomizing the colours is a fine idea, just because I don't see any other way to "choose" a color scheme for each template. Your point about the "See also" section is noted too. I'd like to hear LimeInABush's opinion as well. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:02, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :::Thank you. It's easier to difrenciate between different navboxes with random colours (as long as we know which colours we've used so far). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:49, January 23, 2019 (UTC) __TOC__ Suggestions Witches I will be creating the two redlinks (Semyon Karlovich Martins and Holding spell) shortly. In the meantime, any questions/comments/suggestions? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 16:55, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :Must say I really like the colour. I think the page Witch-Consul (can't find the exact spelling now....something like that) should be added in time....it is pretty improtant. Other than that, this looks great! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:03, February 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I can't find the consul page haha. Maybe one should be created? Thanks for the input! --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:18, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, it doesn't exist (as of yet) and is probably high on the list of pages that should be added. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:52, February 7, 2019 (UTC)